NACIDA EN INVIERNO
by lulu.c1t4
Summary: KAGURA TENDRA QUE APRENDER A CONFIAR... Y SOUGO ESTARA DISPUESTO A DEMOSTRALE QUE EN EL ENCONTRARA ALGO MAS SIN QUE EL Y ELLA SE DENCUENTA... AU OKIKAGU* SI APESTO EN EL SUMMARY PERO PASEN Y LEAN XD
1. Chapter 1

**SOLO PARA SER CLAROS …UNA DISCULPA PUES, YA HACE BASTANTE TIEMPO QUE NO PUBLICO NADA Y NO ACTUALIZO Y ESO ES DEVIDO A QUE UNA PERSONA IMPORTANTE PARA MI FALLECIO Y ESO PROVOCO CIERTO STOP A MI CEREBRO Y PUES SI EH ESTADO MAS DE LECTORA QUE DE REDACTORA; POR ESO ME DI A LA TAREA DE BUSCAR IDEAS Y HAAY UN LIBRO DE LA SAGA DE CAZADORES OSCUROS DE Sherrilyn Kenyon QUE ME ENCANTO (¬¬) BUENO TODOS ME ENCANTARON JEJEJE DESCUBRI QUE SOY UN TANTO CURIOSA EN ESE ASPECTO, ASI QUE DECIDI ADAPTARLA PARA MI OTP OKIKAGU (****σ****.****σ*****) ASI QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE; ENEL TRANSCURSO DEL MES ME IRE PONIENDO AL CORRIENTE CON MIS FICS PENDIENTES.**

**UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL PARA LOS QUE SE MOLESTARON EN DEJAR REVIW Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA **Star, SleepingNanny, KaguraRuki, meli-kun, Sadist China Hitsugaya Sofia, kyosha012, Kagura Okita , ale, rukiachan25, Umi, jan3siitha, ketsuno…**(T.T) ME SOLTE A LLORAR CUANDO LOS REVISABA, QUE PARA MI FUE LO QUE ME DIO ANIMOS DE SEGUI CON ESTO Y PUES ARIGATO! **

**Pues aquí les dejo una probadilla de lo que planeo hacer… y me digan si continuo o algo…**

**(*.*)**

**Gintama no me perteneceni sus personajes solo a sorachi-sensei y la historia pertenece a Sherrilyn Kenyon solo la tome prestada para fantasear con mi otp favorito… **

**(Nacida en Invierno)**

Dos enemigos mitad pantera descubrieron

que el destino los había juntado para que

fueran amantes. Kagura debía aprender a

confiar en la extraña naturaleza de Sougo.

Pero cuando ella sucumbe lentamente a la

pasión más real que hubiera conocido nunca,

las fuerzas oscuras ya estaban en camino para

reclamarla…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo aquí les traigo el prólogo de esta historia; les recuerdo que es sacada de uno de los libros de la saga de cazadores oscuros de ****Sherrilyn Kenyon yo solo la uso para fantasear con mi otp … okikagu.**

**Gintama no me pertenece solo a sorachi-san **

**Prólogo**

Era difícil encontrar a un ser todo poderoso y mítico en una multitud de treinta mil.

O al menos lo era en teoría.

Sin embargo, en la convención anual de ciencia-ficción Dragon*Con, de Atlanta, Georgia, era otra historia completamente distinta. Habían dos Yodas y un Dragon Rider de Pern registrándose en la recepción del hotel, mientras se paseaba todo un regimiento de Storm Troopers. Habían dioses y diosas, todo tipo de alienígenas, guerreros y damas reunidos ahí. Kagura incluso vio a la Malvada Bruja del Oeste viajar en su escoba motorizada.

Durante los diez minutos que llevaba sentada, Kagura había contado nueve Gandalfs y, si no se equivocaba, había al menos dos docenas de elfos, hadas, ogros, duendes, y otra variedad de seres reunidos ahí, hablando por sus teléfonos celulares o fumando afuera de las puertas del hotel.

Sin olvidar todos los vampiros y demonios que estaban repartiendo invitaciones para que fueran a su "fiesta de sangre" y al festival de películas de Buffy.

Sin mencionar que ya la habían invitado dos veces al Klingon Homeworld en la habitación 316 del Hyatt Regency, cruzando la calle. Mientras tanto, un grupo de supuestos hombres andróginos Borg, habían tratado de "asimilarla" tan pronto entró al vestíbulo del Marriott Marquis.

Esta era la reunión más extraña que ella había visto en toda su vida, y dado el hecho de que era una mujer-pantera que hasta hace tres días atrás había vivido únicamente entre su propia especie, era decir mucho.

—Nunca voy a encontrarlo —se murmuró al mismo tiempo que un hombre gótico extremadamente alto y apuesto se detuvo frente a ella.

¡Oh, cielos! ¡El hombre era pecaminosamente delicioso!

Y él era la última cosa que necesitaba estar observando, pero aun así, ella no podía evitarlo. Él era completamente irresistible.

Llevaba un par de lentes de sol oscuros, incluso dentro del hotel, mientras exploraba la variada multitud como si estuviera buscando a alguien. Algo en él demandaba atención y respeto.

Por supuesto, a ella no le ayudaba que sus hormonas actualmente estuvieran elevadas por el cambio que estaba experimentando en su interior a medida que alcanzaba su completa adultez como mujer. Todo su cuerpo estaba zumbando por la sobrecarga hormonal que, hasta que él apareció, había podido mantener bajo un férreo control.

Ahora ella ardía por probarlo y todo lo que podía hacer era quedarse sentada.

Él debía medir por lo menos dos metros diez de altura, aumentada por las botas de motociclista que le agregaban al menos siete centímetros de alto. Tenía el pelo esponjoso y rizado plateado a sobre sus amplios hombros, y vestía una vieja y descolorida chaqueta de motociclista con una calavera y huesos cruzados pintados en la espalda. Lo peor de todo era que él no vestía nada bajo esa chaqueta y cada vez que se movía, ella vislumbraba más de su bronceado cuerpo.

Sus pantalones negros de cuero abrazaban un trasero perfecto que rivalizaría con la de su hermano. Todo su cuerpo quería levantarse, cruzar la pequeña distancia entre ellos, y tirar su alto y delgado cuerpo contra el de ella hasta que esa hambre feroz y demandante de su sangre estuviera totalmente saciada. Pero aun cuando ella experimentaba esa hambre sexual básica, su parte animal sentía un aire de peligro letal en él.

No era la clase de hombre a la que una mujer pudiera acercarse sin invitación.

—¡Akri1! (Termino atlante para amo o señor )

El hombre giró cuando una mujer de aproximadamente su edad llegó corriendo hasta él. Tan bonita como podía ser, ella vestía como un demonio, con un par de alas negras que parecían tan espectralmente reales cuando se movían y aleteaban. Su piel era roja y negra, y su pelo era mermellon. Incluso ostentaba un par de cuernos rojos brillantes en su cabeza. Su pequeña camisa púrpura era brillante y vestía un top de cuero negro con tres grandes hebillas de plata al frente.

Una malla rayada en negro y púrpura y un par de botas militares con una plataforma de quince centímetros completaban su extraño atuendo.

La "demonio" le entregó al hombre una tarjeta de crédito.

—Se rompió de nuevo, akri —dijo ella, haciendo un puchero alrededor de sus colmillos de vampiro—. El hombre de la planta baja lo hizo y dijo que pirako, no puede cargar nada más hasta que yo no vuelva a sobrepasar el límite. No sé qué significa eso, pero no me gusta. Arréglalo, akri, o si no podría comérmelo. Las pirako tienen necesidades y yo necesito que mi plástico funcione.

El hombre rió al mismo tiempo que tomaba la tarjeta y sacaba su billetera. Le entregó tres tarjetas de crédito.

La "demonio" dio un chillido de placer y lo abrazó. Puso las tarjetas de crédito en su bolso en forma de ataúd, luego le entregó una pequeña bolsa de nylon rojo brillante.

—A propósito, te compré estos antes de romper mi plástico.

Puesto que no tienes cuernos de verdad, estos son unos falsos para que los uses hasta que regresemos a casa.

—Gracias, pirako —dijo él, con una voz increíblemente profunda y evocativa, tomando la bolsa.

Ella sonrió, le besó la mejilla y salió corriendo entre la multitud con las alas agitándose tras ella.

El hombre miró a Kagura y le ofreció una media sonrisa que sólo podía llamarse traviesa, pero parecía de algún modo conocedora. Le hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y luego se marchó tras la mujer que recién lo había dejado.

Todos los instintos de su cuerpo le dijeron que lo siguiera, pero ella no los escuchó.

Estaba aquí para encontrar al legendario Gintoki Parthenopaeus —un antiguo e inmortal atlante que su hermana esperaba pudiera ayudar a Kagura a ocultarse de aquellos que la estaban cazando. Nada de perseguir a un joven y apuesto humano que se veía sensacional vestido de cuero.

Gintoki era su última esperanza.

Desafortunadamente, ni ella ni su hermana tenían idea alguna de la apariencia de él. Todo lo que sabían era que venía todos los años a la Dragon*Con con su hija.

Él era más viejo que el tiempo y más poderoso que cualquiera de su especie. Ella examinó a los ancianos de la multitud que estaban vestidos como hechiceros, guerreros u otras criaturas, pero ninguno de ellos parecía ser particularmente sabio o poderoso, ni que estuvieran con una hija.

De todos modos ¿Cuál era la apariencia que se suponía debía tener un hombre de once mil años?

Suspirando, Kagura se puso de pie y se dirigió a la baranda para poder mirar los pisos inferiores del hotel y examinar la multitud.

Él tenía que estar aquí.

¿Pero dónde? ¿Cómo podía encontrar a alguien en esta atestada masa de gente... er, alienígenas.

Mordiéndose el labio, ella debatió dónde ir a buscarlo. De repente, un hombre alto en un elegante traje negro llamó su atención. No era particularmente viejo, probablemente en la mitad de los treinta, pero sintió un indiscutible aire de poder en él.

Quizás era el misterioso Gintoki. Y él se estaba dirigiendo a los ascensores.

Kagura corrió tras él, y apenas lo alcanzó, las puertas se cerraron dejándolos dentro del pequeño compartimiento con un tambor del renacimiento, un extraterrestre verde y Darth Vader.

Pero eso no fue lo que hizo que su corazón se detuviera.

Cuando miró a través de las paredes de vidrio del ascensor, vio cuatro cosas que la aterrorizaron.

Era un grupo de hombres devastadoramente magníficos. Los dos más bajos del grupo eran idénticos y medían al menos un metro noventa de altura. Todos tenían el pelo negro azabache y vestían con ropas góticas negras.

Los cuatro hombres permanecieron en una formación específica que ella conocía demasiado bien, dándose las espaldas mutuamente a medida que examinaban ansiosa e intencionalmente la multitud, como si estuvieran buscando algo en particular. Eran feroces. Como animales.

Era como si hubieran literalmente atrapado algo en el viento, y en un latido del corazón ella supo lo que era ese algo. Ella.

—Oh, no —dijo ella entre dientes. Por su contextura, belleza y acciones, reconocería a los de su especie en cualquier parte.

Ningún grupo de humanos podía ser tan apuesto o tan intenso.

Ni ninguna otra especie estaría tan alerta por su olor.

Ellos, al igual que ella, eran hombres-pantera, y por su apariencia, eran jóvenes y viriles.

Y ella estaba en celo...

**Hasta aquí el prólogo… me encantaría que dejaran un comentario .. Para ver en que puedo mejorar sin más….**

**Gracias por leer XD y estaré actualizando cada lunes si dios quiere… saludosh 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento la demora pero aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia…

**Recordatorio este fic es sacada de uno de los libros de la saga de cazadores oscuros de ****Sherrilyn Kenyon yo solo la uso para fantasear con mi otp … okikagu.**

**Gintama no me pertenece solo a sorachi-san **

Capítulo 1

Okita sougo Pontis no era la más paciente de las criaturas. Y su paciencia se estaba agotando rápidamente.

Había quedado atrapado en una limosina desde el Aeropuerto Hartsfield al hotel con sus hermanos, Shinpachi y Yamasaki, cuando ellos maldijeron y se quejaron del hecho que Okita había obligado a las dos jóvenes panteras a volar desde Minnesota a Atlanta mientras que él y Hijikata simplemente se habían "proyectado" hasta este lugar.

Y todo porque la última vez que Hijikata y él habían transportado psíquicamente a los gemelos a alguna parte, habían provocado tal escena con su llegada que casi habían sido arrestados por los humanos.

Dragon*Con estaba demasiado atestada de gente para tentar la suerte con la "aparición" de los cuatro ante tantos testigos.

La clave para la supervivencia de los Were-Hunter (Cazador mitad humano, mitad animal) era mezclarse con los humanos, no hacerlos cagarse del susto.

— ¿Saben? —Les dijo Hijikata—. Ambos son afortunados de que no dejé que Dante los franqueara y enviara en una jaula. Eso era lo que él quería hacer.

—Cabrón —le gruñó Yamasaki a Okita cuando lo barrió con una mirada de asco. Con su metro noventa, la pantera todavía estaba creciendo y probablemente igualaría la altura de Okita de un metro noventa y cinco en los siguientes diez años más o menos.

Yamasaki y Shinpachi eran gemelos idénticos que Okita había criado después que su madre los abandonó en la puerta de su padre.

Era el comportamiento típico de las mujeres-pantera.

Las mujeres se apareaban con los hombres, quedaban embarazadas, y después dejaban los cachorros para que los hombres los criaran mientras las mujeres rondaban sin ataduras.

Si los cachorros eran hijas, ellas permanecerían en la manada dominada por los hombres hasta la pubertad, la cual les llegaba a la edad de veinticuatro años. Luego todas las crías mujeres de la "estación" formarían su propio grupo y lo dejaría para buscar a sus compañeros.

En los últimos doscientos años, Okita y Hijikata habían criado un gran número de crías, puesto que su padre era famoso por dejarles su camada a ellos y seguir su camino.

Al igual que Okita, los gemelos tenían el pelo ondulado, pero la diferencia era negro y la piel bronceada italiana cuando estaban en la forma humana. A diferencia de él, ellos tenían sólo sesenta años de edad, lo cual, dado lo largas que eran sus vidas, los hacían prácticamente niños.

Y actuaban como tal.

Era tiempo de matarlos o de escaparse de ellos. Puesto que Hijikata aún estaba conmocionado por el hecho de que Okita había matado a su hermano Kintoki por traicionarlos, Okita decidió que sería mejor irse a su habitación antes que Yamasaki y Shinpachi se unieran a Kintoki como pieles en la pared de su club.

—No entiendo por qué tengo que compartir una habitación con Yamasaki —gruñó Shinpachi—. Él ronca.

—No ronco. Por otra parte, tú silbas cuando duermes.

—No lo hago.

Okita dirigió una mirada irritada a Hijikata.

—¿Por qué están aquí?

—Para conseguir mujeres —dijo shinpachi.

Hijikata lo ignoró.

—Tenías miedo de dejarlos solos en el Inferno sin mí. La última vez que hiciste eso, ellos incendiaron el lugar.

Okita expulsó un suspiro de disgusto.

—¿Y por qué no los puedo matar?

—Los extrañarías.

Sí, tenía razón. Okita resopló ante eso, mientras le entregaba la llave para Yamasaki y Shinpachi.

—Espera, espera, espera, espera —dijo Yamasaki cuando la examinó —. Éstas no son del nivel de conserje.

Okita le lanzó una mirada aburrida.

—¿Eres conserje? —le preguntó Yamasaki a Hijikata.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no somos conserjes? —preguntó Shinpachi a Okita.

Okita se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Porque ustedes no son dignos de serlo.

Shinpachi abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el rastro de un aroma les llegó a los tres en forma instantánea.

Okita se puso rígido cuando cada hormona de su cuerpo se activó repentinamente y ardió. En contra de su voluntad, se encontró dando media vuelta y examinando la multitud del vestíbulo del hotel.

Él olía a una pantera virgen en celo.

Todos la olieron.

El aroma era inconfundible. Era cálido y dulce. Femenino e inocente. Suculento. Invitante. Y lo hizo salivar por probarla.

Su vista de pantera se atenuó cuando examinó las mujeres presentes y no detectó a ninguna de su especie.

—¿Dónde está ella? —dijo Yamasaki, con la voz rasgada como si le costara contenerse a sí mismo.

—Hay demasiados humanos para poder decirlo —dijo Shimpachi mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás para oler el aire—.Ellos hacen que su aroma se mueva en todas direcciones.

Okita miró a Hijikata, que estaba mirando fijamente el elevador. Él giró para observarlo también, y no vio a nadie, salvo a Darth Vader.

—¿La viste? —le preguntó él.

Hijikata negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento. Estaba hipnotizado por la alienígena verde desnuda.

—Arrr —gruñó Shinpachi—. Eres despreciable, Hijikata. ¿Qué clase de pantera se fija en una alienígena cuando hay una pantera virgen en celo?

—Una que tiene compañera —le respondió Hijikata—. A diferencia de ustedes, perdedores, mis hormonas están contenidas.

Okita olfateó y agitó la cabeza para borrar el aroma de ella antes que sus hormonas animales lo relegaran a las mismas payasadas infantiles que sus hermanos gemelos.

—Sí, y yo quiero mantener las mías de esa forma. Frick y Frack, ustedes son la patrulla pantera. Encuéntrenla y manténgala alejada de mí.

Shinpachi y Yamasaki intercambiaron unas sonrisas malvadas antes de perderse en la multitud.

Okita entornó los ojos ante su apresuramiento. Había veces cuando realmente eran unos perdedores.

—¿No tienes el más mínimo interés? —le preguntó Hijikata cuando se dirigieron a los ascensores—. No todos los días nos cruzamos con una pantera virgen.

—Diablos, no. Me ceñiré a las humanas. La última cosa que quiero es una compañera que se aparezca en mi vida una vez al año, follemos dos días, se escape hasta que me entregue mi camada para que los críe sin ella. Sin ofensas, pero papá y tú son tontos, y ya he criado suficientes hermanos para no querer criar nunca mis propios hijos sin el beneficio de una compañera.

Hijikata rió.

—Sí, pero para el registro, es un paraíso de dos días.

Dante negó con la cabeza.

—Tú puedes tenerlo. Prefiero tomar mi placer donde y cuando lo encuentre.

Entró al ascensor, luego se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que Hijikata no estaba con él.

—Te alcanzo después —dijo él.

—¿Estás seguro?

Hijikata asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien.

Okita entró y apretó el botón para su piso. Retrocedió, apoyándose contra al vidrio y trató de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para volver a recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

Pero era difícil.

Todos los instintos animales que tenía, demandaban que rastreara este hotel hasta encontrar a la mujer.

Puesto que era un Cazador Katagari, la necesidad de copular con ella era casi insoportable. Los Katagaria eran animales que podían tomar forma humana, pero al final del día, ellos eran animales y no humanos. Su mitad animal sobrepasaba sus sensibilidades humanas y era el corazón animal dentro de ellos que los regía y dominaba sus acciones.

Lo que él necesitaba era estar un tiempo en su habitación donde pudiera tomar su forma animal y apartar a la mujer de su mente.

Era lo bastante viejo para ser capaz de dominar su naturaleza. Para controlarla. Él no dejaría que ninguna mujer lo controlara.

Especialmente una mujer-pantera.

Kagura manejó torpemente su llave cuando la deslizó para abrir la puerta.

¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer? El hombre de ascensor no era Gintoki. Y los que vio allá abajo eran hombres pantera. Si ellos atrapaban otro olorcillo de ella...

Estaría perdida. No había forma que el animal en su interior se negara a un macho viril. Estaba en celo y la necesidad de aparearse era demasiado fuerte. Si algún hombre se acercara a ella y su mitad animal sentía la posibilidad de que pudiera fecundarla, ella se lanzaría sobre él.

Cerca de los humanos, ese impulso era controlable. Las posibilidades de que un humano fuera su compañero eran casi imposibles. Así que el animal dentro de ella podría sentirse curioso y atraído, pero se rendiría a su parte humana racional.

Cerca de un hombre-pantera, esa necesidad animal no escucharía razones. Se lanzaría para probar el sabor del macho.

¡Ella no tendría ningún control!

Una sombra cayó sobre ella.

Kagura chilló y saltó hacia atrás cuando levantó la vista para encontrar a uno de los hombres que había visto en la planta baja. Tan cerca de él, no pudo negar sus atributos Panthiras.

Su aroma era innegable.

Era esbelto y poderoso en forma humana. Terriblemente. Su apostura le garantizaría cualquier mujer que atrapara su atención... incluso sus propios sentidos femeninos reaccionaban a él, pero no tanto como para no poder luchar contra ellos.

Aún más peligroso que su innata y feroz masculinidad, su aroma era Katagaria —la rama animal de su especie—, mientras que la de ella era Arcadiana, la rama humana.

Dejando caer la llave de la habitación, ella se agachó para atacar y se sorprendió que el animal dentro de ella no saltara para aparearse con él.

—Todo está bien —dijo él rápidamente—. Te tengo una buena y una mala noticia.

—¿Y cuáles son?

Él levantó su mano para que pudiera ver la marca geométrica en su palma. Al menos eso explicaba la razón de que pudiera resistir el impulso de copular con él.

—Tengo compañera así que estás completamente a salvo de mí.

Kagura aún no estaba lista para confiar en él, pero al menos como una pantera con compañera, él no podría tener sexo con ella. Una vez que un hombre-pantera encontraba a su pareja, él era impotente ante cualquier mujer que no fuera su "esposa".

—¿Debo suponer que esa es la buena noticia?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y la mala?

—Estoy aquí con tres hermanos que no la tienen.

Ella empezó a cerrar con pestillo.

—No, no —dijo él, extendiendo la mano para tomar la de ella.

La empujó hacia atrás antes de que llegara hacerlo—. No me tengas miedo. Realmente no quiero hacerte daño ¿estamos?

Tengo diez hijas y comprendo tu temor.

Ella aún no estaba lista para confiar en que él no la llevaría a sus hermanos para el disfrute de ellos. Eso era lo que le harían los que la estaban buscando y no tenía ninguna intención de convertirse en el juguete comunitario para todos los hombres solteros de la manada.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Lo creas o no, voy a ayudarte.

Ella eligió no creer eso. Al menos no todavía.

—¿Por qué harías eso?

—Por mis hijas —dijo él sinceramente—. Eres solo una niña y no confío en que Yamasaki o Shinpachi no te hieran. Ellos no lo harían a propósito, pero son demasiado jóvenes y no saben contenerse. Sin duda ambos se lanzarían sobre ti a la vez y quién sabe lo que podrían hacer inadvertidamente.

Y eso era exactamente lo que temía ella.

—Esos son sólo dos hermanos. ¿Qué pasa con el tercero?

—Okita es diferente. Honestamente, serías afortunada de encontrar a alguien como él para tu primera vez. Es un bastardo egoísta que no le gusta compartir nada con nadie y se asegurará que nadie te toque mientras estés con él.

Pero su hermano era aún un animal y ella no tenía ningún interés de tomar un amante Katagari.

—¿Se supone que eso debe consolarme? —preguntó ella.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero no te preocupes. Okita es mucho mayor que ellos y, para tu suerte, no desea una compañera. Él planea estar alejado, así que puedo apartarlo de ti simplemente diciéndole donde estás.

Kagura se calmó un poco. Él le estaba diciendo la verdad, lo podía sentir. Una de las buenas cosas de su parte animal era que ella sabía si alguien estaba mintiendo o no.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella lentamente—. Gracias por el ofrecimiento de ayuda. No quiero que un Katagari me toque.

Él se ofendió ante eso.

Ella se tensó.

—Lo dicen por ustedes mismos. Ustedes nos llevaron y nos hirieron. Mi hermana mayor fue asesinada por una manada de hombres Katagaria que le quebraron el cuello mientras intentaban aparearse con ella cuando tenía mi edad. Apenas tengo veinticuatro. No quiero morir. No de esa forma.

Eso pareció calmarlo. Se inclinó y recogió la llave del piso.

—Dame algo que tenga tu aroma para que pueda propagarlo por los alrededores y mantener a Yamasaki y a Shinpachi alejados de ti.

Kagura asintió con la cabeza, luego abrió la puerta de su habitación. Fue hacia su maleta y sacó la camiseta con la que dormía.

—¿Conoces a Gintoki Parthenopaeus? —le preguntó ella cuando le entregó la camiseta.

—Sí ¿Por qué?

—Me dijeron que lo encontrara. Mi hermana sobreviviente dijo que él podía ayudarme a encontrar un nuevo hogar.

La pantera frunció el ceño.

—No comprendo. ¿Por qué no regresas a tu propio hogar?

Ella suspiró cuando la embargó la frustración. Como desearía que fuera así de sencillo. Si ella fuera una pantera mayor, podría encontrar fácilmente su propio hogar, pero su especie no adquiría sus habilidades psíquicas hasta después de su primer apareamiento.

Incluso entonces, sus poderes tendrían que entrenarse y perfeccionarse para que ella pudiera ejercerlos. Eso era algo que podría tomar décadas, si no siglos, para dominarlos.

—Fui raptada desde el futuro por un grupo de panteras Katagaria y traída a este tiempo en contra de mi voluntad.

Desafortunadamente, mis poderes recién están apareciendo y no tengo control sobre ellos o ningún hogar de mi propiedad hasta que los domine. Lo último que deseo es pasar mi período de tiempo o terminar con los dinosaurios.

Él la miró con sospecha.

—Aun no comprendo por qué te trajeron. ¿Por qué ir al futuro por una compañera cuando hay una gran cantidad de manadas aquí?

Ella apretó los puños ante eso.

—Es un estúpido pacto que mi manada hizo con ellos. Puesto que parece que tenemos una abundancia de mujeres, mi manada estuvo de acuerdo en sacrificar un número de mujeres cada generación de ciertas familias para que las panteras Katagaria pudieran dejar al resto de la manada en paz. Cada vez que una de las mujeres nacida en invierno de las familias elegidas empieza su época de celo, la misma manada viene a nuestro hogar y nos lleva a su período de tiempo para aparearnos con ellos. No les gustan las mujeres Katagaria porque ellas no se quedan y crían a los niños. En cambio, nos mantienen y nos usan como esclavas. Mi única hermana sobreviviente me ayudó a escapar después de que me trajeron aquí antes de que pudieran presentarme a su manada. Me envió a Atlanta para encontrar a Gintoki. Ella me dijo que él me regresaría a mi época.

—¿Cómo conoce ella a Gintoki?

Kagura sintió dolor al pensar que se beneficiaría de la miseria de su hermana.

—Antes de que ella se apareara con uno de sus hombres y tuviera sus propios niños, intentó escapar de su manada. Una noche, ella escuchó furtivamente a los Katagaria hablar sobre un Cazador Oscuro llamado Gintoki y después que se fueron a dormir, ella lo buscó en Internet. Al mismo tiempo que encontró bastante información para localizarlo, quedó embarazada y no pudo abandonar a sus niños, así que me dio la información una vez que me trajeron.

—Tienes una magnífica hermana en ella.

—Sí —concordó kagura—. Es la mejor hermana del mundo y daría cualquier cosa para ayudarla también.

La pantera retrocedió con un suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta.

Ella tomó su brazo para evitar que se fuera cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Puedes ayudarme a regresar a mi hogar?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Mis poderes no son tan fuertes. Si quisiera llevar a alguien más aparte de mí a cruzar el tiempo, tendría que esperar la luna llena. El único que puede hacerlo en mi manada sin esperar es Okita y si te acercas a él...

—Lo atacaré para tener sexo.

Él afirmó con la cabeza.

Maldición.

Al menos no todo estaba perdido.

—Pero conoces a Gintoki ¿verdad? ¿Él me puede ayudar?

—No lo sé. Él es extraño a veces y nadie sabe nunca cómo va a reaccionar o lo que va a hacer o decir. Pero siempre puedes preguntar. Lo mejor para ti es permanecer en tu habitación donde esperemos que Shinpachi y Yamasaki no te encuentren. Como te dije, ellos son jóvenes y no tienen experiencia en rastrear su presa. Esparciré tu aroma en los alrededores para mantenerlos alejados de ti. Una vez que los tenga ocupados, te traeré a Gin ¿Bien? Era más que bien. Era genial. Nunca pensó que encontraría a un Katagari que fuera tan amable.

—Gracias —cuando él se alejó, Kagura lo detuvo de nuevo—.

De verdad, gracias.

Él le ofreció una sonrisa amable y paternal, y le dio una palmadita en la mano.

—Los animales protegen a los suyos. Estoy haciendo esto para proteger a mis hermanos tanto como para ayudarte a ti. Si ellos llegaran a lastimarte, nunca se lo perdonarían, y tendría que escuchar sus lamentos por toda la eternidad.

Liberándose de ella, se dirigió a la puerta y abandonó la habitación.

Kagura respiró profundo, y por primera vez desde que fue secuestrada de su gente, empezó a relajarse un poco.

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar hasta que regresara.

Pero eso no era tan fácil como lo sería en forma normal. La mujer en ella que estaba entrando a su adultez estaba demasiado consciente del hecho de que había tres panteras sin compañera en el hotel.

Esa parte nueva y extraña en ella quería con ganas el ritual de apareamiento que la llevaría a la adultez.

Lo ansiaba.

Para una arcadiana, el ritual era simple. Ella permanecía en casa, elegiría a una pantera mayor de su manada para que la introdujera gentilmente al lado animal de sí misma. Una vez que liberara todos sus poderes al copular con ella, él le enseñaría cómo cambiar de forma humana a pantera y cómo protegerse y utilizar sus nuevos poderes.

Los Katagaria eran completamente distintos. Había escuchado las historias de horror directamente de su hermana Otae. Ellos tomaban sus nearas —mujeres vírgenes que estaban celo— y dejaban que todos los hombres sin pareja tuvieran sexo con ella para ver si era la compañera de uno de ellos.

La usaban sin piedad hasta que todos los hombres estuvieran completamente saciados.

Su hermana Otae había sido una de las afortunadas. En la noche que la desfloraron, Otae se había emparejado con una pantera Katagari que había decidido mantenerla más como una mascota que como una compañera.

Las mujeres Katagari abandonaban a sus compañeros una vez que terminaba el celo, y sólo regresaban cuando volvían a estarlo. Si un hombre trataba de aparearse con una mujer Katagari que no estaba en celo, ella lo atacaría y posiblemente lo mataría.

Una vez que pasaba la estación, las mujeres Katagari abandonaban a los hombres y se quedaban con sus hermanas para viajar hasta su próximo ciclo de fertilidad. Si la mujer quedaba embarazada, daba a luz entre sus hermanas, y tan pronto como los cachorros eran destetados, los llevaba al padre para que éste los criara.

Las mujeres-pantera arcadianas eran mucho más apreciadas puesto que se regían por corazones humanos que no les permitirían abandonar a sus niños hasta la adultez. A diferencia de sus primas Katagari, las arcadianas se quedaban con sus hijos y sus parejas. Los hombres-pantera no tenían que esperar a que las mujeres arcadianas estuvieran en celo. Ellas eran receptivas a sus compañeros en todo momento. La peor parte era que un hombre-pantera no podía violar a una mujer-pantera cuando ella estaba en celo. Todo lo que él tenía que hacer era acercarse y ella lo aceptaría gustosamente.

Era la naturaleza y una mujer-pantera no tenía control sobre su cuerpo en esos momentos. No escucharía ninguna razón. Le rogaría que la llenara.

La vergüenza de eso vendría después, después de que concluyera el apareamiento. Luego, la mujer-pantera arcadiana se sentiría avergonzada por haber actuado como un animal y no como una humana.

Kagura lanzó un gemido bajo cuando se encendió de nuevo su deseo y la envolvió. Sus pechos eran pesados, su cuerpo caliente y lleno de necesidad.

Ve...

La orden era irresistible, pero se rehusó a hacerle caso. Ella era humana y no un animal.

El hombre Katagari regresaría con Gintoki y ella regresaría de nuevo con los de su misma especie.

Después, todo sería normal.

Okita no podía aplacar el fuego de su sangre. El animal en su interior estaba despierto y anhelante.

Deseoso.

Un olorcillo no debería haberlo afectado tanto, e incluso a medida que atravesaba la densa multitud de personas que pretendían ser alienígenas y seres paranormales, no podía evitar de tratar de encontrar de nuevo su aroma.

Todo lo que podía hacer era permanecer en su forma humana y no volver a su verdadero cuerpo animal.

El cazador no lo estaba escuchando.

¡Maldita sea!

Alcanzó a ver a Gintoki Parthenopaeus a través del puesto de revistas. Indiferente a los humanos que se detenían para quedarse embobados ante su altura de dos metros diez, el Cazador Oscuro atlante estaba leyendo el libro de historietas Grendel de Dark Horse.

Buscando la distracción al conversar con un amigo, Okita se dirigió hacia él.

—Gin —dijo él a medida que se acercaba—. Pareces extraordinariamente relajado.

Lo cual era cierto. En todos los siglos que conocía al hombre, Okita nunca lo había visto tan tranquilo.

Gintoki levantó la vista de la historieta e inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Éste es uno de los pocos lugares en que puedo traer a Simi donde no destaque. Diablos, si hasta parece normal aquí.

Okita rió ante eso. El demonio con aspecto de duendecillo de Gin rara vez se mezclaba en cualquier parte.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—Comprando como un demonio.

Okita negó con la cabeza ante el mal juego de palabras; conociendo a Pirako, se imaginaba que con seguridad era totalmente cierto.

—Traté de llamarte a tu celular cuando llegamos para ver si estabas aquí.

Gin se tensó inmediatamente cuando dejó su historieta y sacó otra revista.

—Lo apagué el día que llegué.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Okita, atónito por la confesión de Gin. No era típico de él estar fuera del alcance de los Cazadores Oscuros que tenía a su cargo—. ¿Qué pasa si uno de los Cazadores Oscuros te necesita?

Gin se encogió de hombros.

—Si no pueden sobrevivir solos por cuatro días, una vez al año, merecen morir.

Okita frunció el ceño.

—Eso es cruel de tu parte.

Él lo miró lacónicamente.

—¿Cruel? Te diré qué. Toma mi celular y revisa las tres mil llamadas que tengo día y noche y verás lo cruel que soy. De verdad que odio la tecnología moderna y los teléfonos en particular. No he dormido cuatro horas seguidas en más de cincuenta años. «Gin, se me rompió la uña del pie, ayúdame. Gin, me duele la cabeza, ¿Qué debo hacer?».

Gin hizo una muesca de repugnancia.

—¿Sabes? Nunca lo he comprendido. Hacen un trato con el mismo diablo y luego esperan que yo los ayude ante el menor arañazo. Después, cuando aparezco para ayudarles, se enojan y me dicen que desaparezca. Así que si soy un egoísta por querer cuatro días al año para estar solo, entonces soy un bastardo egoísta. Que me demanden.

Wow, alguien estaba irritado.

Okita retrocedió un paso del atlante.

—Bueno, entonces me aseguraré de no molestarte.

Gin sacó otra historieta envuelta en plástico de una enorme caja blanca de la mesa.

—No me estás molestando, Okita. De verás. Sólo estoy tratando de cambiar mi mal humor. Cometí el error de encender mi teléfono hace diez minutos atrás y ya tenía cuatrocientos ochenta y dos mensajes esperando en el buzón de voz. No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando empezó a sonar de nuevo. Todo lo que deseo es un pequeño descanso y ningún maldito teléfono por unos pocos días —soltó un suspiro de fastidio—. Por otro lado, fui yo el que te dijo que vinieras.

—Sí, gracias. Esto es... —dudó cuando un centauro apareció caminando en lo que parecía ser unas botas de ski modificadas que tenían la extraña apariencia de pezuñas— interesante.

Gin sonrió.

—Sí, solo espera hasta que veas el Desfile de Belleza Señorita Kligon. Eso sí que es otra cosa.

Okita rió.

—Apuesto que sí. Así que ¿Qué buenas bandas debería ver para mi club?

Gin tomó otras tres historietas de Dark Horse, Cuentos de Vampiros, y las agregó a su creciente pila.

—Last Dance es realmente bueno. Tocan esta noche, y Ghoultown, también. Pero la única banda que tienes que ver es Cruxshadows. Son justo lo que necesitas y rigen la escena Darkwave. La vocalista, Rogue, estará en el Hyatt más tarde, firmando autógrafos. Si quieres, te la puedo presentar.

—Eso sería genial.

La única razón por la que Okita había ido a Atlanta era porque Gintoki le había asegurado que la Dragon*Con era uno de los mejores lugares para ver varias bandas alternativas, y poder contratarlas para que actuaran en su club de Minnesota.

Pirako llegó corriendo hasta ellos con dos hombres "Klingons" detrás de ella.

—Akri, ¿puedo ir al Klingon homeworld?

Gin le sonrió a su demonio.

—Seguro, pero no te comas a ninguno de ellos.

La demonio chilló.

—¿Pero por qué no?

—Porque, Pirako, ellos no son realmente Klingons. Son personas que pretenden ser Klingons.

—Bueno, pooh, bien entonces. No comida. Pero voy a ir ahora.

Chao.

Ella salió corriendo con los dos jóvenes.

Gin le pasó las historietas al vendedor, luego sacó su billetera.

—¿No deberías ir a contar la población del homeworld? — preguntó Okita.

—Na. Ella hace todo lo que le digo... —Gin se detuvo como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo de repente—. Por otra parte, no le dije que no se comiera un Bajoran o Romulan. Maldición —Pagó las historietas—. Tienes razón. Mejor voy a hacer un conteo.

Gin retrocedió un paso, luego se detuvo.

—A propósito, podrías desear dirigirte al piso de arriba justo ahora y revisar tu habitación.

—¿Por qué?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Para asegurarte que satisface tus necesidades.

Okita frunció el ceño.

—Ya he estado ahí.

—Ve de nuevo.

El animal en Okita captó un extraño aroma en Gintoki, pero no estaba seguro de lo que era.

Pero cuando el atlante se marchó, sintió un inexplicable deseo de hacer lo que Gintoki le sugirió.

Okita se dirigió fuera del área de vendedores, hacia la escalera mecánica. Apenas había llegado cuando sintió el aroma de la mujer-pantera. Giró bruscamente a la izquierda, esperando verla.

Ella no estaba allí.

Sin embargo, él estaba duro por ella. Listo. El animal que llevaba dentro rugía por probar el sabor de su cuerpo.

Él se dirigió a la escalera mecánica para escapar del aroma.

Parecía que fuera más fuerte.

Bajó la cabeza, exploró la multitud pero ninguno de su especie estaba ahí.

Cerrando los ojos, olfateó el aire. La fragancia de ella era sutil ahora. Y estaba...

Él hizo un rodeo.

No había ninguna mujer ahí, sólo Hijikata, y él apestaba a mujer-pantera. Okita no pudo evitar olfatear a Hijikata, quien inmediatamente lo apartó de un empujón.

—Hombre, odio cuando haces eso. Y no lo hagas en público.

Alguien podría formarse una idea equivocada de nosotros.

Él ignoró el tono de reprimenda de su hermano.

—¿Dónde está ella? —demandó Okita.

—Fuera de alcance.

El aroma de ella lo inundaba, incluso con más fuerza que antes. Su cuerpo estaba tenso. Deseoso. Cada parte de él la ansiaba.

Y no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—¿Dónde? —rugió él.

Hijikata negó con la cabeza.

Pero no era necesario que se lo dijera. Todas las hormonas de su cuerpo la sentían. En contra de su voluntad, Okita se lanzó en una carrera, mientras atravesaba la multitud, hacia el ascensor.

Sin pensar, se proyectó desde el vestíbulo al décimo sexto piso.

El aroma era aún más fuerte allí.

Más deseable.

Más intenso.

Okita siguió rastreando por el pasillo hasta que encontró su puerta. No pudo respirar cuando su aroma llenó todo su ser.

Apoyando la cabeza contra la madera, cerró los ojos y luchó contra el repentino impulso de patear la puerta y entrar.

Eso probablemente la espantaría y, por otro lado, no quería tener público para lo que intentaba hacer con ella.

Golpeó la puerta con el puño cerrado y esperó hasta que una pequeña y diminuta Pelirroja le abrió. Ella tenía unos grandes ojos color Azul y el pelo largo que se rizaba alrededor de su rostro ovalado.

Él respiraba con dificultad, cuando la miró, deseándola con cada parte de él.

Pero a pesar de toda su hambre sexual, sabía que ahora le tocaba a ella realizar su movida...

Hasta aquí este capítulo muchas gracias por leerlo y molestarse en dejar comentarios…

Con respecto a los demás fics estoy trabajando duro para sacarlos pronto ... Solo que, no me convencen mucho… sin más hasta el próximo lunes o si me animan un poquito antes …


	4. Chapter 4

Disculpen la demora… con la uni y las obligaciones no me da tiempo pero aquí estamos pa que inicien bien sus vacaciones así como pongo la actualización… se agradecen los reviews.. XD

Advertencia limón …. :3

**Recordatorio este fic es sacada de uno de los libros de la saga de cazadores oscuros de ****Sherrilyn Kenyon yo solo la uso para fantasear con mi otp … okikagu.**

**Gintama NX Que Pertenece solitario Sorachi-san **

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 4<p>

Kagura no pudo respirar cuando miró fijamente a la alta y sexy pantera en la entrada de su puerta. Él personificaba todo lo que era básico y masculino. Sus manos estaban a ambos lados del marco mientras la miraba con una intensidad tan cruda, que la estremeció. Su poder masculino y su gracia letal emanaban por todos los poros de su magnífico cuerpo.

Tenía el pelo castaño arenoso y largo amarrado en una cola. Sus ojos eran tan rojos que casi parecían sangre y sus largas pestañas oscuras. Su rostro estaba elegantemente tallado e incluso tenía una áspera calidad que evitaba que fuera bonito.

Vestía unos jeans negros y una camiseta negra. Había algo eterno y antiguo en él. Algo que se extendía a ella y hacía que todo su cuerpo ardiera en llamas.

Sin que ella lo invitara, entró a la habitación e inclinó su cabeza para que él pudiera frotar su rostro contra su pelo.

Kagura jadeó cuando esa simple acción la hizo temblar entera. La respiración de él le quemaba toda su piel extra sensible, que lo único que deseaba era el contacto de él. Sus pezones se endurecieron ante la expectativa de lo que estaba por venir.

—Gataki —murmuró él la palabra griega para "gatita", mientras aspiraba su pelo.

La mitad humana de ella deseaba alejarse de un empujón. La parte animal se rehusaba. Sólo quería abrazarlo. Arrancarle las ropas y saber de una vez por todas lo que era tener sexo con un hombre.

La puerta de su habitación se cerró de un portazo por voluntad propia.

Kagura anduvo en círculos a su alrededor, frotando su cuerpo contra el de él, al mismo tiempo que resistía el impulso de gritar de placer.

— ¿Me aceptas? —preguntó él en forma retórica.

En teoría, era la mujer la que elegía a su amante, pero cuando una mujer estaba sexualmente consciente del hombre, realmente no había escapatoria.

Todo lo que pudo hacer Kagura fue asentir con la cabeza. Su cuerpo nunca le dejaría rechazarlo.

Él era demasiado viril.

Demasiado apasionado.

Demasiado de lo que ella necesitaba.

Él se volvió contra ella con un feroz rugido cuando la agarró para darle un candente beso.

Kagura gimió al sentir su sabor.

Nadie la había besado nunca.

Estaba prohibido para cualquier hombre tocar a una mujer que no fuera su pariente hasta que ella tuviera su primer ciclo. Incluso entonces, ella había sido una adolescente, sus amigas y ella había susurrado sobre lo que deseaban de su primer aparejamiento y a quién elegirían.

Kagura había esperado que Lucas fuera el primero. Con casi cuatrocientos años de edad, él era legendario entre su gente por su valor y habilidad de enseñar a una joven mujer-pantera sobre su pasión.

Pero su apostura palidecía en comparación con el oscuro extraño que tenía ante ella. Este hombre sabía a vino y a decadencia. A un poder y conocimiento místico y exótico.

Él recorrió su lengua contra la de ella, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se calentaba febrilmente.

—¿Eres Okita? —le preguntó ella, mientras le mordisqueaba sus firmes labios.

—Sí.

Bien. Al menos no la compartiría. Era un pequeño alivio saber eso.

—¿Cómo te llamas, gataki?

Costuras -Kagura Pandora.

Él retrocedió para sonreírle.

—Pandora —ronroneó él mientras enterraba sus manos en su pelo antes de aspirar la carne sensible de su cuello, para después lamerlo lentamente. Juguetonamente—. ¿Y qué sorpresas estás ocultando del mundo en tu caja, Pandora?

Ella no pudo responder cuando él continuó lamiendo su piel.

Sus rodillas se doblaron. Sólo la fuerza de los brazos que la rodeaban evitó que se cayera.

Okita sabía que debería irse. Debería proyectarse a una ducha fría en cualquier parte.

Pero no pudo.

Era demasiado hipnótica. Demasiado tentadora. El animal en él se negó a irse hasta que la hubiera saboreado.

Y él sería el primero. Podía oler su estado inocente.

Ese solo conocimiento fue suficiente para hacerlo rugir.

Nunca había tomado a una virgen antes. En cuanto a eso, rara vez había tomado a una mujer de su propia especie. Una mujer pantera era violenta por naturaleza. Tenía que ser dominada, y si un hombre no era lo bastante rápido, podría ser mutilado o asesinado durante el apareamiento.

Una vez que la mujer-pantera sucumbía al orgasmo, la ferocidad de ello la convertiría en una fiera. Se volvería contra su amante con garras y dientes. En el caso de las mujeres Katagari, se convertiría a su forma animal y atacaría a su amante.

El hombre tendría que estar listo para retroceder y transformarse a su forma animal o no sería capaz de defenderse contra su repentina sobrecarga hormonal y

psíquica.

Eso te hacía pensar.

Okita nunca le había gustado demasiado el apareamiento violento. Prefería tomarse su tiempo para complacer a su amante. Para probar cada pulgada de su cuerpo a su conveniencia.

Siempre le había gustado el sabor de una mujer. Su aroma. La sensación de su suave cuerpo frotándose con el de él, que era más áspero. Siempre le gustó escuchar los sonidos de su éxtasis haciendo eco en sus oídos cuando la llevaba al clímax una y otra vez.

Y Kagura...

Ella sería distinta a cualquier mujer que había conocido.

Su primera arcadiana.

Su primera virgen.

Besándola profundamente, él desprendió las ropas que los cubrían a ambos para que no hubiera nada entre sus manos y su dulce y suculenta piel.

Ella tembló en sus brazos.

—Está bien, gataki —dijo él, deslizando una mano por su flexible espalda—. No voy a lastimarte.

Sus palabras reflejaron su pánico.

—Tú eres un hombre Katagari.

Él mordisqueó su hombro, deleitándose con el sabor de su suave y salada piel. Realmente, ella era decadente. Un regalo muy apetitoso para saciar la bestia dentro de él.

—Y no voy a lastimarte —reiteró él, mientras la mordisqueaba desde el hombro hasta el omóplato, bajando por su espalda.

Luego al frente para poder saborear sus senos.

Kagura gritó en el instante que él cerró su boca alrededor de un endurecido y sensible pezón. Su cuerpo se sacudió y ardió.

¿Qué era esto? Todo lo que podía pensar era tenerlo dentro de ella.

Tener toda esa piel dura y bronceada yaciendo sobre

ella, al mismo tiempo que él le enseñaba lo que realmente significaba ser amada por un hombre.

Todo él era puro músculo.

Fuerza.

Poder.

Perversidad.

Y por el momento, era todo suyo...

Él retrocedió de ella con un gruñido, antes de tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a la cama. Se sentía tan delicada en sus brazos, tan deseada.

El cobertor se apartó por sí solo para que él pudiera colocarla al centro de la cama. El nerviosismo de Kagura regresó cuando las frías sábanas rozaron su enfebrecida piel.

Había esperado toda una vida por este momento. ¿Qué le sucedía a ella?

¿La cambiaría?

¿Lo haría él?

Okita la besó con ferocidad, mientras le levantaba los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Dos segundos más tarde, algo envolvía las muñecas de Pandora y las mantenía ahí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella, aún más nerviosa que antes.

Su suave tacto la tranquilizó cuando él le masajeó sus tensos hombros.

—Quiero asegurarme que ninguno de nosotros saldrá herido, gataki. Nunca has tenido un orgasmo antes y no tienes idea de lo que puede hacerte.

-¿Lastimará?

Él rió ante eso y con su mano grande y masculina envolvió su seno.

—No te lastimará en lo absoluto.

Ella deseaba creerle. El animal en su interior no detectó una mentira así que se relajó. Okita podría no ser el hombre que eligió al principio, pero estaba probando ser lo bastante gentil como para tranquilizar su parte humana.

Él se tendió al costado de ella, para poder estudiar su cuerpo.

Deslizó una mano callosa sobre sus senos, luego la deslizó más abajo para poder juguetear con los rizos de la unión de sus muslos.

Ella apretó los dientes cuando el fuego consumió su cuerpo.

Ansiaba que esa mano se moviera más abajo. Para que calmara el dolor quemante entre sus piernas hasta que pudiera pensar con claridad de nuevo.

—Dime con qué sueñas, Kagura —le dijo tranquilamente él, mientras su dedo atormentaba su punto más sensible.

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios cuando el placer la embargaba. Pero nada parecía calmar el dolor despiadado y agridulce que sentía dentro.

Okita sopló sobre su erecto pezón.

—¿Cómo acepta en su cuerpo una arcadiana a un hombre?

—¿No lo sabes?

Él se movió para quedar encima de ella. Kagura gimió ante la deliciosa sensación de su piel desnuda presionando la de ella. En ese momento, quiso ver su pelo suelo.

—Suéltate el pelo —dijo ella.

El lazo se soltó inmediatamente.

Era raro entre los arcadianos encontrar a un hombre que estuviera tan a gusto con sus habilidades psíquicas. Habían aprendido a ocultarlas a menos que estuvieran peleando con sus primos animales.

Okita no parecía tener tales restricciones y ella se preguntó si todos los Katagari serían iguales a él.

Él afirmó con la cabeza cuando la miró en una forma que le recordaba tanto a una pantera que era casi aterrador.

Kagura miró con cuidado sus ojos rojos, buscando cualquier signo de que él se volviera contra ella como una fiera y le hiciera daño.

-¿Vas Un devorarme?

Su sonrisa fue perversa.

—Hasta que implores que me detenga.

Okita se inclinó hacia adelante para poder presionar su mejilla contra la de ella y saborear la sensación de su delicada piel. Ella era totalmente deliciosa.

Con las humanas, él había tenido que ocultar lo que era. Pero Kagura sabía perfectamente lo que era y, a diferencia de las mujeres Katagari, no estaba peleando con él. Ella respondía a sus caricias igual que lo haría una humana. Con una delicada e inocente confianza.

Era refrescante y conmovía una parte extraña en él en forma profunda.

Deseaba complacerla en una forma que nunca había querido complacer a alguien más.

Extendiendo una mano entre ellos, él separó con gentileza los tiernos pliegues del cuerpo de Kagura para poder tocarla íntimamente.

Ella gritó de éxtasis.

Su respuesta lo encantó. Okita utilizó sus poderes para cubrir los sonidos que se escapaban de la habitación cuando él la beso en forma descendente por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar al lugar donde sus manos estaban jugueteando.

Y entonces, ella sintió la cosa más increíble de todas. La boca de Okita atormentándola. Siseando, ella tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó la columna mientras su lengua ejercía esa magia increíble sobre ella. Él hundió un largo y delgado dedo en el interior de ella mientras que su lengua continuaba explorando

cada tierno pliegue con una minuciosidad que era cegadora por su intensidad.

Okita no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, al mismo tiempo que observaba su cabeza girar hacia atrás y adelante sobre la almohada. No había nada que un hombre de su especie valorara más que el sabor del clímax de una virgen.

Su especie era conocida por matar por el privilegio de tomar a una virgen, y por primera vez en su vida, él entendió ese deseo básico.

La revelación lo impactó. Siempre se había dicho que una mujer no valía la vida de otra pantera. Pero cuando observó su inocente y descarada reacción ante su contacto, ya no estaba tan seguro.

Cuando ella se corrió, gritando su nombre, él sintió algo profundo en su interior que lo llenó de orgullo y satisfacción.

Okita le inmovilizó las caderas, esperando tener que alejarse de ella.

No lo hizo. Ella carecía de las tendencias violentas de su especie. En vez de atacarlo, ella yacía en la cama, jadeante y ronroneando mientras dejaba que el clímax fluyera.

Kagura no estaba segura de lo que le había sucedido. Pero había sido increíble. Maravilloso. Y la dejó deseando más de él.

Aún sentía los espasmos de su cuerpo cuando Okita continuó acariciando y atormentando hasta debilitarla.

De repente, las manos de Kagura quedaron libres, y ella las extendió y hundió en el largo y sedoso pelo de Okita, mientras que él gentilmente la giraba sobre su estómago.

—Voy a mostrarte lo que se siente tener un hombre en tu interior, Kagura.

Ella se estremeció ante la erótica imagen que pasó por su mente de Okita embistiéndola.

—Por favor, no me rompas el cuello.

Él le apartó el pelo y le dio un tierno beso en su nuca.

—Nunca te haré daño, gataki.

Ella se estremeció ante sus susurros.

Él le levantó una pierna, luego se introdujo profundamente en ella. Kagura gritó cuando la llenó completamente. Él era largo y duro, y estaba tan dentro que no podía ni respirar.

Nunca había sentido nada como su plenitud dentro de ella. La intimidad de su contacto en un lugar que nadie había tocado antes.

Más que eso, sintió que algo se rompía cuando una energía eléctrica la recorrió entera. Todo su cuerpo ardía y se estremecía.

Okita hizo rechinar sus dientes cuando el placer lo embargó.

Nunca había sentido nada mejor que ese calor apretado y húmedo que lo envolvía. Todo lo que quería hacer era penetrarla fuerte y furiosamente hasta estar completamente saciado.

Pero no quería asustarla o herirla de ninguna manera.

Apoyándose en un brazo, él recorrió con su lengua la sensible piel de la oreja de Kagura y respiró ligeramente sobre ella.

Kagura se estremeció bajo él.

Él sonrió ante eso, mientras que su mano recorría su piel para volver a hundir sus dedos en el inflamado clítoris.

Kagura gemía ante la sensación de su mano moviéndose al mismo tiempo que sus largas y gentiles caricias. Ningún hombre, arcadiano o de cualquier especie, podía ser más tierno.

Ella nunca hubiera creído que esto fuera posible por parte de un animal.

Sólo que no era un animal quien la estaba abrazando. Era más humano que todos los que había conocido. Y amable. No había dolor y se preguntó si él estaría

utilizando sus poderes para aumentar el placer que le entregaban sus caricias. Sólo quiso haber conocido lo suficiente de sus nuevos poderes para devolverle el favor.

Él empezó a moverse lentamente contra ella. Luego más rápido. Más rápido. Y más rápido aún.

Kagura gritó ante la velocidad de sus embates mientras continuaban aumentando. Gritando por el placer, ella balanceaba sus caderas contra las de él, conduciéndolo aún más profundo hasta que todo lo que pudo hacer fue gritar.

Okita rechinó los dientes cuando ella se movió en sincronía con él. Era exquisitamente demandante. Y cuando ella se corrió de nuevo, él rió hasta que la sensación de su cuerpo que lo apretaba lo envió al borde y también llegó al clímax.

Él rugió fuerte cuando el éxtasis lo embargó con olas y olas de placer.

Ella se colapsó bajo él un instante antes de que se pusiera de espaldas.

Esperando su ataque, Okita casi saltó de la cama. Pero ella extendió un brazo y le rodeó los hombros para acercarlo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de ella entibió su corazón.

—Gracias —respiró ella—. Es la primera vez en días que mi cuerpo se siente como si me perteneciera de nuevo.

Él inclinó su cabeza hacia ella, y luego tomó su pequeña mano para poder darle un beso en los nudillos.

No era de extrañar que los hombres Katagaria tomaran a las mujeres arcadianas.

Era tan agradable yacer de esta forma junto a ella.

Si fuera Katagaria, lo más probable fuera que estuviera sangrando como consecuencia de su encuentro. En vez de eso, ella jugueteaba con su pelo y lo acariciaba.

Al menos hasta que ella gimió.

Okita sonrió con anticipación. Su ciclo se estaba calentando otra vez.

Ella ronroneó cuando su mano se tensó en su pelo y con impaciencia se frotó contra él.

El cuerpo de él se endureció inmediatamente.

Estaba tan listo para ella como lo estaba ella para él. El animal en su interior podía oler su necesidad y respondía consecuentemente.

Esta iba a ser una larga tarde y él iba a gozar cada hora.

Y cada parte de ella...

Kagura yacía silenciosa en la cama mientras Okita se daba una ducha. Debería estar horrorizada por las horas que habían pasado en la cama. Él la puso en más posiciones de las que pensó pudieran ser posibles.

Y amó cada una de ellas.

Él era increíble... y extremadamente ágil.

Estaba saciada a un nivel más allá de la imaginación.

Normalmente, una mujer-pantera necesitaría días para que un hombre la saciara.

Pero Okita había sido tan minucioso, tan agotador, que ella tenía una increíble sensación de paz.

¿Quién habría pensado que fuera posible?

Escuchó que se cerraba el agua. Uno segundos después, Okita regresó a la cama con el pelo húmedo y enroscándose sobre sus hombros.

Estaba completamente desnudo e inconsciente de ello. Ella miró con sobrecogimiento ese bronceado cuerpo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó ella.

Él le sonrió de tal forma que hizo que su estómago hormigueara.

—Me habría sentido mejor si te hubieras unido conmigo en la ducha.

Ella enrojeció.

Él le había pedido eso pero ella se negó, aunque el por qué no lo podía imaginar. No era que él no hubiera estudiado y acariciado cada centímetro de ella en las últimas horas. Pero de algún modo, la idea de ducharse con él parecía demasiado personal.

Demasiado extraño.

Él se tendió a un costado de ella y la envolvió en sus brazos.

Pandora suspiró con satisfacción. Era tan agradable ser abrazada por él.

Un minuto él tenía un largo y masculino brazo envolviendo su cadera, y al siguiente, era el brazo de una pantera.

Ella saltó corriendo de la cama con un chillido.

Okita volvió instantáneamente a su forma humana.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él.

—No te transformes en pantera cuando estés cerca de mí ¿Vale? De verdad que me dan escalofríos.

Él le frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—No... no soporto verlas.

Él le dio una mirada dura y condenatoria que la hizo

enfurecer.

—Eres una de nosotros, nena. Acostúmbrate a ello.

Ella se estremeció ante la idea. Ella no estaba en la misma categoría que las mujeres Katagari. Éstas eran primitivas y malas, y no se preocupaban de nadie más que de sí mismas.

—Oh, no. No lo soy —dijo ella, gruñendo las palabras—. Soy un ser humano y no un animal como tú.

Okita entrecerró los ojos ante las palabras que no deberían herirlo, pero por alguna extraña razón le dolió. Él hizo todo para ser gentil con ella.

¿Y qué logró con ello?

Ni una maldita cosa excepto su desdén por algo que no podía evitar más de lo que ella podía evitar ser humana.

No había nada de malo en ser un Katagari. Él se sentía muy orgulloso de su herencia.

Con una mueca de desprecio, él se levantó de la cama y proyectó sus ropas en él.

—Bien. Ten una vida agradable.

Kagura dio un salto cuando él salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

—¡Tú también! —gritó ella, en forma infantil, sabiendo que no podía oírla.

¿Qué le importaba a ella de todos modos?

Él era un animal. Pero mientras se dirigía al baño, ella extrañó la cálida sensación que sentía cuando la abrazaba.

El dulce sonido de su nombre en sus labios cuando él le hacía cuidadosamente el amor.

La forma en que su lengua la acariciaba y la tranquilizaba.

Rechinando los dientes, se esforzó en olvidar ese recuerdo y se fue a duchar. Y cuando el agua le caía, pensó en el hermano de Okita que aún tenía que traerle a Gintoki. Debió haber enviado a Okita en su lugar.

¡Cómo se atrevió él a hacer eso!

Ella debería haberlo sabido mejor antes de confiar en un animal. ¿Por qué uno de ellos la ayudaría de todos modos?

Enojada con ambos y consigo misma por ser tan estúpida como para confiar en ellos, Kagura reguló el agua y empezó a frotarse con ganas.

Repentinamente, la cortina del baño se abrió.

Kagura jadeó mientras giraba para encontrar a Okita parado ahí, mirándola con sus ojos rojos.

—Nunca respondiste mi pregunta.

Ella habló con furia.

—Discúlpame, estoy en medio de mi ducha.

—Sí, lo sé, y te dejaré regresar a ella una vez que me respondas por qué te molestan las panteras.

¡Ése no era asunto de él!

Las lágrimas le ardían en los ojos cuando las experiencias traumáticas de las dos últimas semanas la abrumaron. A sus hormonas desequilibradas no les importaba el hecho de que lo único que de verdad quería era irse a casa.

Pero antes que pudiera detenerse, la verdad la hizo sollozar desgarradoramente.

—Porque cada vez que veo a uno de los tuyos, me arrebatan a alguien que amo y los odio a todos por eso. Ahora tu especie me arrebató de mi hogar y mi familia para que yo sea una ramera para toda la manada o una esclava para uno de ustedes.

Okita sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho cuando ella empezó a sollozar. Ni una vez en casi trescientos años había sentido tal impotencia.

Tal deseo de ayudar a alguien.

—Y lo que es peor —dijo ella, con voz rasgada—. Sé que realmente no puedo regresar a casa porque ellos me enviarían de vuelta aquí a la manada Katagaria que me robó. Las panteras me han arrebatado todo. Incluso mi virginidad.

Okita cerró la llave del agua con el pensamiento y sacó una toalla del estante antes de envolverla con ella.

—No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando me escapé —sollozó

ella—. Gintoki no va a ayudarme. ¿Por qué lo haría? Y aún si lo quisiera, ¿realmente qué podría hacer? Los Cazadores Oscuros no pueden intervenir en nuestros asuntos. Sólo deseaba algo de esperanza.

Algo más de lo que me estaba destinado.

No quiero ser una ramera de las panteras. Solo quiero tener mi propia vida, donde nadie me lastime o me use. ¿Eso es tan malo?

—No, Kagura —dijo Okita, mientras atraía el sollozante cuerpo a sus brazos y la abrazaba fuertemente—. No es malo.

Él beso la parte superior de su cabeza y sacó otra toalla para secarle el pelo.

Pandora se odiaba por fracasar de esta forma. Normalmente era calmada y serena. Pero ahora estaba más allá de su capacidad para arreglárselas.

Todo lo que deseaba era su vida de vuelta.

Un día donde de nuevo estuviera a cargo de su cuerpo y de su destino.

Un día de claridad.

Lo que su gente había hecho estaba mal y ella lo sabía. Los odiaba a todos, Arcadianos y Katagaria, por obligarla a esto.

A ninguna mujer debería quitársele el derecho de elegir.

Trató de dejar de llorar cuando Okita la acunó gentilmente en sus brazos.

Él estaba siendo mucho más amable de lo que ella merecía.

Ni siquiera su propio padre habría sido tan comprensivo ante su crisis.

Él nunca había sido el tipo de hombre que tolerara bien los estallidos emocionales y educó a todas sus hijas a sufrir en silencio.

Sin embargo, Okita no dijo nada. Sólo la abrazó en silencio mientras ella lloraba.

—No sé qué hacer —dijo ella, atónita cuando las palabras salieron de su boca.

No era típico en ella confiar en alguien y admitir que lo que le pasaba por la cabeza...

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

Quizás era porque no sabía a dónde más ir.

O quizás era sólo que después del tiempo que habían compartido, donde él no la hirió, que estaba casi dispuesta a confiar en él, con la verdad de su situación y sentimientos.

—Encontraremos la solución para tus problemas —dijo Okita, mientras le frotaba la espalda—. No te preocupes.

—¿Por qué me ayudarías? Tu hermano me dijo que eras un bastardo egoísta.

Él medio sonrió ante eso.

—Soy egoísta. Soy frío y despiadado. No tengo amigos y paso todo el tiempo buscando arcadianos que me molesten para poder iniciar una pelea y herirlos. Diablos, incluso maté a mi propio hermano cuando vendió a mi manada a los Daimons.

Sinceramente, soy todas las cosas malas que piensas cuando oyes hablar del término «Katagaria».

Y, no obstante, él no le había hecho daño.

Con gentileza, él deslizó su mano contra la fría mejilla de Kagura para secarle las lágrimas.

—Pero no me gusta verte llorar.

Ella se estremeció ante esas hipnóticas palabras.

—Vístete, Kagura, y vayamos a buscar algo de comer y hablaremos de lo que podemos hacer para ayudarte.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

Ella lo atrajo para poder darle un beso abrasador.

—Siento mucho haberte llamado un animal, Okita.

—Está bien. Es lo que soy.

No, él no lo era. En ese momento, él era su héroe. Su campeón. Nunca debió insultar a alguien tan amable.

Tan pronto como se puso los jeans y su camiseta roja, salieron de la habitación y bajaron al vestíbulo que estaba apiñado con más gente que antes.

—Esta es alguna fiesta ¿eh? —preguntó ella cuando vio a un grupo de cuatro mujeres vestidas con sólo cintas de precaución alrededor de sus cuerpos rodeadas por un grupo de Storm Troopers, atravesar el vestíbulo.

—Definitivamente es algo —dijo él, tomándole la mano cuando pasaron a una mujer que estaba tirando a un hombre de una correa.

—¿Vienes acá a menudo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Es la primera vez.

Antes de que ella pudiera hablar de nuevo, Kagura sintió un dolor atroz quemarle la palma. Siseando, retiró la mano de un tirón al mismo tiempo que Okita empezó a sacudir su propia mano como si estuviera quemándose.

Kagura frunció el ceño cuando sintió que la embargaba un mal presentimiento.

Miró su mano y vio un atractivo diseño geométrico formarse en su palma, confirmando su peor temor.

Estaba emparejada.

Y había un solo hombre al que podía estarlo...

* * *

><p>Y espero que les haya gustado en el transcurso de la semana actualizare :D<p>

Asi que estaré más activa. gracias por leer ;) se agradecen los review..


End file.
